the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of Vengeance
We barely escaped... the trio. Three wisps have ambushed us and nearly merged and overtook us. It all started with a crash in a generic borrowed helicopter. But the pilot... that crash was on purpose. And it was a Devout from my group. Someone planned this, and this attempt on my life, and more importantly, the other twos, will not be taken lightly. It was careless of me to choose an unfamiliar Devout as the driver... an unfamiliar Devout who had a strange altered scent from the others. There will be an investigation, as my hypothese is that there are other double agents in my group of beloved Devouts. And I intend to make them suffer for eternity. After meditating to burst shadow energy as a signal that other other Shadowists can pick up, I catch a ride in one of our autosphere patrol ship. My shoulder being healed by devout ascended, Ky'ra in the duration of the ride to my deathstrike personal capitol ship. Demanding a meeting there with all avalible champion high and ascendant Devout. Now, it won't be long. The deathstrike orbits the planet where the wisps were encountered with 2 bat canopies. All instructed to be on moderate alert. The patrol craft enters the hanger, which thank goodness, that gunship isn't made to be spacious with it's passengers. I step down with Ky'ra, Devouts in awe at the sight of me, while I loved my Devouts, I hate being treated like a high leader. Even if it's my reward for working hard to build up my Devout army. I don't like the popularity, heavily don't like it. I make my way out of the hanger to one of the hallways, forming a gentle smiles followed by the occasional slight nod to cover up my angry, it barely worked, most Devouts suspected nothing and moved on with their maintence, gear check, or straight up guard and/or patrol duty. But ascendeds are good at checking the feelings and conditions, speaking of them, another one escorted me along with Ky'ra. She begins to speak, her voice light and highish. Ascended: "Anakin, what plays as the cause of the ruption of your anger?" Ky'ra: "He nearly died with his trio on the very planet we're orbiting, he suspects tha-" Anakin: "All the Devouts here are supposed to be standing on this very ship have been monitored not shorter then 2 months ago, yes?" Ascended: "Um...?" Anakin: "Let me explain in a different way..." Ky'ra sighs, I can tell that I annoyed her with interrupting her mid sentence, forming me to be a hypocryte since I verbally lash out in interruptions in mid-senteneces. "Whoever voluntered to be the pilot of that underteched generic helicopter was a cheap suicidal maniac who somehow got stationed here. Got to be the pilot of that helicopter for our little sightseeing. And tried to kill me and my trio more importanty." Ascended: "You survived, so-" Anakin: "One of my friends lose their body and the other wounded. that Devout took the brunt of the crash so he's thankfully dead." Ascended: "So... he's dead? Doesn't that mean that the threat has passed?" Anakin: "My thesis is that there's more. It won't hurt to check the majority of the ship to check for more inner hostile cell. It won't hurt for us at least..." We enter an elevator, to take us to the bridge where the meeting is suppose to take place. Ky'ra: "What is your name, fellow ascended sister?" Necsa: "Necsa, I have been recently promoted to an Ascended, coming from Prodigal. What was your previous specialization?" Ky'ra: "The common loyalist." Category:Stories